Mr. Nosey
Mr. Nosey is the fourth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Sometimes, a number of people mistakenly call him Mr Big Nose. Mr. Nosey *'Color': Dark Green now Light Green *'shape': Oval now similar to Mr. Greedy's *'Gender ': Male *Hair: Only one curl of black hair. *'Family ': Unknown *Love: None *Friends:Mr. Small, the rest of the characters *Rivals: None *Occupation:Adventurer, Snooper *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Finding things out *Dislikes:Being seperated from Mr. Small *Release date: April 4 1971 *Job: Poking his nose in other people's business *Features: Big nose (original verision), Tie (2008 version) *Phrase: Just Looking. *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1974-1978), John Alderton (1983), David Shaw Parker (1991), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Neil Crone (1997-1999), Danny Katiana (2008-present), Steve Kynman (UK-2008-present) Story The character of Mr. Nosey lives up to his name, along with his big nose. He is always snooping around in other people's business, much to their annoyance. The people hold a meeting and every time he is being nosey, something bad happens. First he wanders into a home were Mr. Brush the painter paints his nose so he has to scrape it off with a rake. Then he looks over a brick wall and gets a clothes pin on his nose which he takes off. Finally he peeps behind a fence only to get hit by a hammer on his nose. The next day he is not nosey and never is again. About Him *Lives:HappyLand,TiddleTown *Home:A funny tall thin house *Realitives:Unknown 2008: *Lives:Dillydale *Home:A house with a giant telescope with Mr. Small *Jobs:Manager of Tiny Pines Cabins (Dark,Surprises), Mailman (Night,Next Door), Mattress Wizard (Sleep), Cabin Manager (Travel), Airport Metal Detector (Airport), Lawn Cleaner (Yard Work) (Lawns in The UK broadcast) International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. Monsieur Curieux (French), Don Entrometido (Spanish), Mr. Trwyn-Ym-Mhopeth (Welsh), Unser Herr Neugierig (German), Meneer Langneus/Meneertje Wijsneus (Dutch), Ο Κύριος Αδιάκριτος (Greek), 好奇先生 (Taiwan), 참견씨 (Korean), ﻞ‎ﻮ‎ﻀ‎ﻓ ﻯﺎﻘﺁ (Persian), Fætter Snus (Danish), Gubben Nyfiken (Swedish). The Mr. Men Comic In the daily syndicated comic strip, Mr. Nosey's nose was drawn shorter, fatter, and more rounded at the tip. ''The Mr. Men Show'' On the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Nosey is a lighter shade of green, has a shape similar to that of Mr. Greedy, his nose is an orange oval and a black necktie replaces his big long nose, has one curl of hair. He is also often seen around Mr. Small (they are best friends). He lives with Mr. Small in a observatory with a large telescope that comes out of the roof. He may be stronger than Mr. Strong because in the Lake episode when he breaks the wooden platform when he jumps up and down on it. He also has a Teesside accent. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Danny Katlana and Steven Kynman. He is first seen in Physical. Trivia First Appearence: Physical First Appearence: Movies (Speaking) He is one of the four green characters. There is a mistake in Mr Men and Little Miss, where Mr Nosey is slightly triangular and his nose points up. Mr. Nosey is seen once without his tie in Yard Work. He may have a crush on Little Miss Curious. He is seen as a postman in Night. He has been seen with all the characters (except Mr. Funny, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Giggles and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with him so far) He is one of the the three characters wearing a tie. The others are Mr. Fussy and Mr. Funny, plus they're all green! Green characters like ties for some reason.......except for Mr. Lazy who doesn't wear a tie. This is the first time Mr. Nosey said "No thanks, I'm just curious" in Amusment Park. He's one of the many characters who nearly gets Mr. Bump hurt....well, he'd be curious or nosey, but not concerned. In Machines it is shown that he and Mr. Small have prehistoric ansestors. He's one of the Mr. Men and Little Misses that didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners (Probably because he's never angry), but seems to care in Washing & Drying, Clocks, Dance, Dance, Dance and Surprises. His voice is similar to Magilla Gorilla in US. An outtake in Amusement Park shows him spitting out Mr. Small after the fall. Mr. Small touched Mr. Nosey's nose in the episode 'Sightseeing' He is rarely seen without Mr. Small but there have been some times (Like in Mall and Science ) Mr. Nosey is very rarely angry. In Restraunts, he got angry with his customers not getting any food quick enough as he tries to hide it with his grin, like Mr. Happy. He got hurt in 4 episodes Parks, Bath & Bubbles, Toys and Parties after an incident with Mr. Bump. Mr.Nosy was seen without Mr.Small in the bumpers of Construction In Canned Goods, his house is on a hill, but in other episodes, his lawn is flat. Counterparts *His D.C. Comics / Batman Counterpart Is The Penguin Because They Both Have Long Noses. Mr. Nosey has a long nose (in the 1970's, 80's and 90's) *His Winnie the Pooh counterpart is Pooh Bear because they are both friends with someone who is small. *His Lion King counterpart Pumbaa because they are both best friends with someone small. *His Total Drama counterpart is Heather because they both like getting into people's buissness. (exi: Heather once looked in Gwen's diary.) *His Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide counterpart is Moze, because they both spy on people sometimes. *His Lilo and Stitch counterpart is Experiment 199 "Nosy" because they like snooping around on other people. *His Spyro counterpart is Flame because they both have long noses. *His Chitty Chitty Bang Bang counterpart is The Child Catcher because they both have got long noses, except Mr. Nosey is Good and The Child Catcher is Evil. *His two Thomas and Friends counterparts are Thomas and Stepney Thomas and Mr. Nosey are best friends with Percy and Mr. Small and Stepney With Rusty. *His other Thomas counterparts are Peter Sam and Paxton because all three are green and have the same voice actor. *His Mario counterpart is Yoshi because they are both green and friendly. *His Spliced! counterpart is Peri because both are often seen with their best friends *His Pinky and Perky counterpart is Vera Vixen because both have a sidekick. Vera has Eric Hound and Mr. Nosy has Mr. Small *His Chowder counterpart is Mung Daal because they have similar noses.(Book version) *His Scooby Doo counterpart is Fred Jones because they both make discoveries. *His Fanboy & Chum-Chum counterpart is Fanboy because they won't be seperated from their small friends and they are both Green. *His Rubbadubbers counterpart is Terence becuase they are both green, look smart and wear neckties. *His Transformers counterpart is Hound because they're both green and snoop things. *His Seven Little Monsters counterpart is Two because they both have long noses. *His One Piece counterpart is Usopp, because their noses are long. *His Yogi Bear counterparts is the tutular character because both have a friend who is smaller than them. *His Top Cat counterpart is Spook because they are both green and wear black ties. *His Fireman Sam (1986-2009) is the titular character, because both are very even tempered. *His Monster High counterpart is Howleen Wolf because they are both nosy. *His Noonbory and the Super 7 counterpart is Noonbory because they are best friends with someone small. In addition, Mr. Nosy is green and Noonbory wears a green cape. *His Sesame Street counterpart is Big Bird and Snuffy beacause both are big. *His Mr. Men counterpart is Little Miss Curious because they're both nosey. *His Star Wars counterpart is C-3PO because they are both friends with Mr. Small and R2-D2. *His Earthbound counterpard is The Camera Man because both are nosey. *His Smurfs counterpart is Nosey Smurf because both are nosey. *His Flushed Away counterpart is Whitey both are friend and sidekick with Mr.Small and Spike. *His Street Fighter II counterpart is Blanka because they are both green. List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Brown * Mr. Chips * Mr. Brush * Mr. Herd * Mrs. Washer Title character other appearances Mr. Nosey has also made appearances in these books: * Mr. Tall * Mr. Nonsense * Mr. Brave * Mr. Cheeky * Little Miss Bossy * Little Miss Naughty * Little Miss Shy * Little Miss Twins * Little Miss Scatterbrain * Little Miss Stubborn * Little Miss Jealous * Little Miss Princess * Mr. Nosey and the Big Surprise * Mr. Nosey Solves The Mystery(TV) * The Joke Is On Little Miss Naughty(TV) * A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV)(cameo) * Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV) * Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing(TV) * Mr. Mischief is caught at his own game (TV)(metioned,not seen) * Thank Goodness for Mr. Slow (TV) * Mr. Brave Goes Ghost Hunting (TV)(cameo) * Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV) * Little Miss Star, the Leading Witness (TV) * A Surprise for Mr. Tall (TV) * Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV)(cameo) * Little Miss Star Goes To Jollywood (TV)(cameo) * Little Miss Chatterbox Finds Her Calling (TV) * Mr. Mean Hasn't a Penny Left (TV) See also *Mr. Men characters *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Green characters Category:Oval characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Misc shape characters Category:Nudes Category:1971 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:Characters with Hair Category:No Hair Category:Main characters